


Apology Accepted

by penguinluv129



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinluv129/pseuds/penguinluv129
Summary: It’s December 26th and Huey is upset that Dewey has been keeping another secret from him and Louie about their mom.Ducktales Secret Santa 2018 Present





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this was a present for the Ducktales Secret Santa for Digihopeheart! I usually don’t write anything relatively angsty or with Huey, but I did my best to deliver! I hope you like it! <3
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Dewey shuffled through the empty gift boxes and crumpled gift bags with torn tissue paper in the corner of the bedroom. He tossed a few packs of new Christmas socks and sweaters across the room.

“Where…is…AHHH!” Dewey held the Darkwing Duck DVD high in the air. He ran to the bedroom door and opened it. Huey stood in the doorway, his arms crossed. A scowl was plastered on his face. Dewey shrieked in shock.  
  
“Jeez, Huey you scared me!” He put his arm around him and tried to push Huey out of the doorway, but he wouldn’t budge. “Dude move, Launchpad and I have 47 ½ hours to watch Darkwing Duck in one go-“  
Huey shoved Dewey back in the room and shut the door behind him.

“Hey what’s the big ide-“

“Why didn’t you tell us that you time traveled and met mom on Christmas Eve?”

Dewey stared at him. The silence between them was deafening.

“I’m going to take your silence as the usual ‘Dewey wanted to feel special so he kept a secret about mom again.’” Huey huffed. “Typical Dewe-“

“Shut up, Huebert! The time traveling thing was an accident!“

“Yeah, but you expect me to believe that you ‘accidentally’ kept the part about meeting mom a secret?” Huey crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Dewey stared at Huey, his brow furrowed. “Yeah… not gonna lie, that wasn’t an accident… But c’mon! Christmas was just yesterday! Gimmie a break here!”

“I don’t care if Christmas was just yesterday! You could have told us sooner instead of us having to find out through Uncle Donald!” Huey rubbed his face, sighing exasperatedly. “Do you know what it’s like when someone asks you ‘Wait, didn’t Dewey tell you? I thought he would have done that. Why didn’t he?’” His voice cracked as he panted for air, his stress and anger building. “We’re brothers, Dewey! You need to tell me these things!”

“How am I supposed to tell you I met mom? Just casually pull you and Louie aside and be like ‘Hey guys so on Christmas Eve I time traveled and met mom as a kid. Also Uncle Donald was a weird emo grunge kid, so that’s something that happened.’” Dewey looked down at the DVD case in his hands and twiddled with it. “It’s not like I was gonna keep it from you for long, just until after Christmas-“

“And how long were you gonna keep it a secret?”

“Not that long-“

“After your Darkwing Duck marathon with Launchpad?”

“Okay so maybe I got a bit distracted by that, but he’s been wanting to do this for a while-“

“Were you gonna wait until after New Year’s?”

“No, I-“

“You were probably gonna tell Webby first since you trust her more than us.”

“Huey, she doesn’t even know yet-“

“Maybe you wanted to wait for our birthday, when she went up in space and got lost-“

“Huey would you shut up and stop interrupting me?!” Dewey yelled. “Why the hell are you so upset anyways?”

“Because I would have given anything to have met her like you did!”  
Huey screamed, his body shaking. “You got to meet her. She didn’t get to know who you were, but she got to meet you. You took down a Wendigo together. You got to spend more time with her than either Louie or I will ever get.” His eyes started to water. “I…I’m just upset you didn’t think to tell us sooner.”

They stared at each other in silence. Dewey inhaled sharply and left the room, leaving the door wide open.

* * *

  
Huey sat upright in his top bunk, scribbling in his JWG. “How dare they have this grammatical error in this guidebook.” He said, scratching out the word “its” and replacing it with the possessive “it’s.”

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Who is it?” Huey called out.

“It’s me. Can I come in?”

“I don’t know, Dewey. Can you?”

“Huey, I swear if I have to look up that meme with the proof that ‘can’ can be used like ‘may,’ I’ll just leave right now without apologizing.” Dewey said from behind the door.

Huey jumped and tumble rolled onto the floor towards the door. He cracked it open, revealing Dewey standing in front of the door.

“Come with me.” Dewey grabbed Huey’s hand and dragged him through the house.

“I thought you were apologizing?”

“Yeah well you know me. I’m extra as hell.” Dewey took his older brother into the TV room. Donald was standing in the center of the room, Webby and Louie sat on the couch with Scrooge.

“What’s going on here?” Huey asked.

“Donald and Dewey are gonna tell us the story of how they defeated the Wendigo with your mom on Christmas Eve!” Webby said from the couch, patting on the seat cushion beside her.

Huey looked back at Dewey. “What about your Darkwing Duck marathon?”

“This is more important than that.” Dewey said, a small smile forming on his beak. “I should’ve told you about meeting mom. I’m sorry. I was wrong to keep it a secret. You deserved to know.”

Huey smiled at his brother. Dewey wrapped his arms around Huey. “Apology accepted.”

“Alright kids, sit down. I’m about to get this story started.” Donald said, nodding towards the couch. Dewey pushed Huey up to the couch and they shuffled in.

Donald cleared his throat. “So there I was, Christmas Eve, writing the best song of my life…”

“It actually wasn’t.” Dewey whispered to the others. They all laughed.

Donald rolled his eyes. “I was writing a song when this palooka in a blue shirt pushed open my bedroom door…”

 


End file.
